Apocalipsis Digital
by FaSCeN
Summary: PERSOCONS... FUUMA Y KAMUI... por cierto esto es una traduccion del fic de apapazukamori: digital revelation.


**+*Kamui… despierta*+**

-Ya me voy.-

-Está bien. Adiós-

Fuuma Monou cerró la puerta del restaurante asegurándose de que quedara bien cerrada. Se colgó la mochila al hombro, se aflojo la corbata del uniforme y se encamino al metro. – ¡Que día tan cansado!- se dijo a sí mismo al cruzar los brazos detrás de la cabeza sin notar que la gente se le quedaba viendo. –Después de todo me fue bien con las propinas- siguió caminando y la gente todavía lo veía raro al estar hablando bastante alto.

Doblo en la esquina y continuo rumbo a la estación. En su camino se topo con un exhibidor bastante conocido en los que se exhibían unos maniquíes con orejas extrañas así lucían para el ojo inexperto y poco conocedor pero Fuuma no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Él sabía lo que eran y de VERDAD quería una. Detuvo su andar y se acerco más al aparador. –Dios… si tuviera una persocon la vida sería más sencilla.- Sus lamentos cayeron en los oídos sordos de las computadoras al otro lado del cristal y sus ojos vacios miraban a Fuuma sin compasión. –Me ayudaría en la limpieza, a cocinar…- suspiro con pesar, golpeo su mano con el puño. – ¡Demonios! Algún día tendré una… ¡lo juro!

Un incomodo silencio lo rodeo y finalmente Fuuma cayó en la cuenta de que la gente lo miraba. Rió con amargura, se escabullo a la plataforma y se subió en el primer tren que llego. - "Demonios, debo dejar de hacer esto sino la gente creerá que soy un demente"- después del bochorno, volvió a pensar en las persocons del aparador, la que estaba en el asiento de enfrente, la otra que estaba…

Probablemente él era la única persona que no tenía una computadora con forma humana. En la escuela todos sus amigos tenían unidades móviles las cuales cabían en la palma de la mano. Tomaban notas, organizaban los horarios y deberes e incluso conocía algunos cuantos que las programaban para jugar video juegos. Existía u sin fin de posibilidades, el único problema era que costaban una fortuna por lo tanto Fuuma no tendría una hasta haber terminado la universidad. Una voz fría anuncio su parada Fuuma salió del vagón con una decena mas de gente aun perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba por llegar a su casa cuando recordó que Kotori le pidió ir por alguna provisiones –"ah… diablos"- volvió sobre sus pasos para ir a la tienda la cual estaba 3 calles arribas y siete más abajo.

Cuando la cajera escaneaba sus cosa tomo una revista del aparador y la sostuvo cerca de sus ojos para que nadie viera las fotos de chicas semidesnudas que acaparaban su atención. -¡Gracias por esperar!- anuncio la cajera entregándole las bolsas, sorprendido Fuuma soltó la revista mostrando una página y escondiéndola detrás de espalda para colocarla en su lugar.

Tartamudeo un suave –Gracias- saliendo atropelladamente de la tienda. Una vez afuera se golpeo la frente con la mano libre gruñendo su metida de pata. –Bravo Fuuma, ahora tal vez crea que eres un depravado.- guardo la bolsa dentro de su mochila y emprendió el viaje de regreso a casa. -Qué lástima era bastante bonita.-

Al llegar a una calle de su atajo un farol parpadeo cuando caminaba bajo de este haciendo que se oscureciera y el joven tropezara dos veces. Una vez que la luz volvió Fuuma vio que una persona yacía sobre la basura junto al farol. Viéndolo más de cerca se trataba de un muchacho de unos 15 años y su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto solo con algunas vendas además parecía que no respiraba.

-Oye- llamo Fuuma picando al muchacho con una varita. No hubo respuesta. Golpeo al chico de nuevo. -¡Oye!- repitió subiendo la voz. -¿Estás bien?- El muchacho no respondió en ese momento Fuuma sintió una oleada de pánico. ¡Encontró un cadáver en la calle! Probablemente el asesino podría estar cerca. Dios esta era la razón por la que jamás tomaba atajos. –Kotori lo siento, no pude traer las provisiones….- con la voz aguda- … es algo difícil ¡estando muerto!- interrumpió su sarcástico discurso al notar algo que paso desapercibido.

Removió el negro y rebelde cabello del chico vio un par de extrañas orejas blancas. Fuuma parpadeó escéptico dio un paso más y las toco estaban hechas de un plástico duro y estaba conectadas a la cabeza del muchacho donde las orejas humanas estarían. –Una… ¿persocon?- murmuro aliviado. No existían los matones estaba a salvo. Momentos después la euforia embargo su cuerpo ante semejante hallazgo. La computadora estaba en la basura ¿no? Indicando que alguien se deshizo de ella por lo tanto podía llevársela.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja deslizo sus brazos debajo del cuerpo era increíble lo REAL que se sentía Al levantarlo inmediatamente se tambaleo debido al peso. –Para ser tan pequeña… pesas una tonelada ¿sabes?- le dijo entrecortadamente – O sea que debes valer mucho.- nada lo disuadiría aunque le costara trabajo cargarla. Al fin tendría su perscon. Un sueño vuelto realidad.

Después de media hora de trabajoso camino, de saludar rápidamente a su hermana y papá quienes veían televisión se escabullo a su habitación colocando la persocon aun inerte en el suelo se colapso sobre la cama, los pulmones le ardían tratando de recuperar el aliento. Aunque estaba físicamente agotado su entusiasmo no decayó.

Se sentó en la cama observando ávidamente su "adquisición". Su género era obviamente masculino y el tamaño era –pequeño- de pie la persocon alcanzaría su pecho si eso a lo mucho. Fuma se preguntaba porque no llevaba ropa encima excepto por las vendas pero la urgencia de encenderlo se desvaneció la pregunta.

Una hora después….

Fuuma se encontraba desesperado rechinaba los dientes y su espalda se deslizaba por la pared. -¡¿Cómo diablos se enciende?!- reviso todos lados, en las orejas, en el rostro, debajo de sus brazos, detrás de las rodillas, en las manos, en los pies y sin éxito alguno. Rebusco todo el cuerpo y parecía sr bastante difícil poseer una computadora… hasta que su mirada se poso en un lugar en el que no había tratado. – ¡Debe ser una broma!- ahogo un grito con la cara roja ante la posibilidad de haber encontrado el switch de encendido. –Es… enfermizo, digo… enserio ¡¿A quien se le ocurren estas ideas?!- se sentó recargando el peso de su espalda en la pared cavilando que definitivamente ese sería el lugar.

Trago saliva, arrodillándose a un lado del cuerpo inerte, poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de la maquina. –Tú puedes Fuuma- susurró con la voz temblorosa. -¿Querías una persocon, no? Esto es solo parte del paquete… creo que no es tan difícil… ¿no? Ya has visto a otros chicos en las duchas, no están diferente… bueno… si pero no lo veas así. –Movió la mano un poco más abajo, tembló y la cerró en un puño respirando profundo.

–Bien… finge que es una chica… momento ¡que estupidez…! las chicas definitivamente no tienen ESO- reprendiéndose a sí mismo por ser tan aprensivo, echó un vistazo a la cara de la maquina preguntándose de qué color serian sus ojos y acariciándolo con el dorso de su mano en la mejilla. Se apreciaba tan real que resultaba perturbador sobre todo al saber que debía hacer para encenderla. Se mordió el labio, a cerco su rostro al de la persocon. –No soy ningún pervertido o algo así…- dijo suavemente y cerrando los ojos. –Eh…este… lo siento.- Antes de pensar en el asunto, deslizo la mano bajo las vendas, cerro la mano en lo que estaba buscando y jaló rápidamente.

El resultado fue instantáneo los ojos se abrieron revelando amatistas sin pupilas, una mano invisible sostenía a la persocon del piso mientras las vendas caían liberando los brazos y piernas para segundos después aterrizar junto a un Fuuma boquiabierto. "¿las demás pesocons harán lo mismo?"

La pequeña persocon lo miro atento. Fuuma carraspeo tratando de encontrar algo que decir y acomoda sus gafas. -¡Hola!- los enormes ojos amatista parpadearon una vez en respuesta. Fuuma frunció el ceño para intentarlo de nuevo. -¿Sabes hablar? ¿Cómo te llamas?- la persocon llevo uno de sus dedos a los labios con una clara expresión pensativa, ladeo la cabeza mirando curioso a Fuuma. El de anteojos se rasco la cabeza con frustración pensando que hacer para que entendiera, tal vez se le olvido hacer algo antes ya que nunca había tenido una computadora.

Fuuma comenzó a poquearla en tanto la persocon se quedo inmóvil hasta que por fin consiguió abrir una de las orejas; satisfecho tomo uno de los cables el cual reconoció de audio/video "vaya algo que se para que sirve" jaló el cordón y lo conecto en la entrada de la televisión. La verdad era que nuestro trigueño no era un fan de la televisión así que era un milagro que recordara como se encendía. La pantalla se ilumino y un cursor parpadeante apareció expectante. –Genial, bien ahora carga o como se diga.- Fuuma froto sus manos mirando a la persocon.

Un parpadeo se vislumbro en los ojos sin pupilas y su expresión se relajo. Fuuma miraba la pantalla cuando una palabra parpadeante apareció en esta. -¿Kamui?... – leyó Fuuma en voz alta -… ¿Qué es Kamui?-

-Kamui- Fuuma volteo a ver la vacía expresión de la persocon. -¡Eh! Puedes hablar…- sonrió a la computadora. -… ¿es tu nombre?- aclaro el muchacho señalando al menor. Un atisbo de inteligencia apareció en los ojos y finas facciones de su cara de computadora. Levanto una mano y la coloco en su pecho. –Kamui.- Fuuma se alegró –bueno ¡mucho gusto!- volvió la vista al monitor con el nombre aun parpadeante. -¡Guau! Esto es fantástico… o.k veamos que puedes hacer, muéstrame tu lista de programas. Otro parpadeo apareció en los ojos de la maquina y la pantalla el chico de gafas frunció el ceño ante las palabras _-NO DATA-_ en rojo. –No entiendo… ¿Qué significa NO DATA?- entonces el terror lo embargo. –O sea que tengo… ¿Qué comprar software para ti?... chale y yo que crei que la tenia fácil.

Desconecto el cable de la entrada y lo puso de nuevo en la oreja de Kamui, la computadora seguía viendo a Fuuma con su expectante y curiosa mirada. –Probablemente… estas averiado- dijo Fuuma con un suspiro. –Por eso estabas en la basura- la reacción ante su desconsiderado comentario fue automática e inesperada. Una mano se estiro aferrando su manga fuertemente y el rostro contraído de miedo. Retractándose Fuuma sacudió las manos de forma negativa. –No te preocupes, no me desharé de ti. – agitó el cabello de Kamui y sonrió. –Siempre quise una persocon, ya veremos cómo repararte ¿te parece?- Fuuma sintió que su pecho se inflaba al ver a Kamui sonriéndole "es muy dulce… tal vez no sea tan malo" un segundo después su espalda choco contra el piso, Kamui se había encaramado encima de él abrazándolo fuertemente en ese momento Fuuma se acordó de que su computadora no llevaba nada encima. Las mejillas se le encendieron de un rojo brillante, cubrió sus ojos con la mano. –Pero antes que nada… hay que conseguirte algo de ropa.-


End file.
